PC:Wat
---- Summary Mini Stats for Combat StatsBWat/B - Half-Elf Invoker 3 Status: Passive Perception 15, Passive Insight 17 AC 17, Fort 17, Reflex 15, Will 17 HP 36/36, Bloodied 16, Surge Value 8, Surges 10/10 Speed 5, Initiative +1 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind []/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenAstral Wind/color, color=GreenDivine Bolts/color Encounter Powers: color=redThunderwave []/color, color=redThunder of Judgement []/color, color=redShining Symbol []/color, color=redLightning's Revelation []/color, color=redChannel Divinity []/color, color=redEncouraging Chant []/color Daily Powers: color=graySilent Malediction []/color, color=grayAmulet of Elegy []/color, color=grayStaff of Forceful Rebuking []/color Used Potion of Clarity. /sblock Fluff Description: Although he is 22 years old, his short stature combined with youthful looks cause many adults to confuse him to be nothing more than a boy of 15 or 16 years. He wears a suit of gleaming mail over which traveling vestments marking him as an ordained priest of Joven are worn. The only weapon Wat carries, is that favored by his deity, the staff. Background: Joven is a god of many things, but among them he is known as a lustful god. In this way it could be said that his father, just like his father before him and so forth represented well, the patron deity of the family. For generations, the male children were taken from their mothers at a young age and have grown up to become priests, while the girls were left to be raised in the brothels where they were born. Hooks: The temple life, though a comfortable one, was lacking a certain amount of excitement. While he'd never admit this to his father, Wat is also out trying to find a more "respectable" woman than those his dad has chosen for him. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 10 (Class 6 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Elemental Feats * 1st: Adept Dilettante Wizard ** Wat can use his Constitution, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier to determine bonuses to attack rolls and damage rolls with the power you chose for your Dilettante racial trait instead of the ability modifier that power normally uses. * 2nd: Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff) ** Wat can use a single superior implement of his choice. The implement must be of a type he is already able to use. Racial Features Half-Elf *Average Height: 5'5" - 6'2" *Average Weight: 130 - 190 *Ability scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma or +2 Wisdom *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Low-light *Languages: Common, Elven, choice of one other *Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight. *Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. *Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. *Half-Elf Power Selection: Select an option for your half-elf character. **Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose a 1st-level at-will attack power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. **Knack For Success: You have the knack for success power. Class Features Invoker *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged. *Implement: Rods, staffs *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 10+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 *Healing Surges per Day: 6+ Constitution Modifier. *Trained Skills: Religion. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Religion (Int). *Build Options: Malediction Invoker, Preserving Invoker, Wrathful Invoker. *Class features: Channel Divinity, Divine Covenant, Ritual Casting. Background Family Tradition +2 Diplomacy Theme 'Ordained Priest' : Starting Feature :: Benefit: Choose smiting symbol or shining symbol. You gain that power. Equipment Normal load: 80 lb. Wishlist *Rebuking Chainmail +1 (level 4) *Siberys Shard of the Mage (level 3) *Rituals Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Adventure: A Call for Lovers 50 gp Amulet of Elegy +1 932 gp (time gold) Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking Total GP Earned: 982 gp Spent: Chainmail Armor 40 gp Quarterstaff 5 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Mystic Salves 40 gp Gift for NPC 10 gp ------------------------------- Total 110 gp Remaining: 972 gp XP A Call for Lovers: 2558 xp Total XP: 2558 xp Changes Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval 1 Everything looks fine to me. Approved by WEContact. PS. Now that I've read your background, you coming on to Caim makes much more sense. Ha. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by WEContact and TwoHeadsBarking. METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Approved Characters